Lights in the deep dark forest
by luzi blackbird
Summary: Luzi murdered her father, a high ranked nazi, and got away with that. But not for long. She got caughed during her escape, but got rescued by the basterds along with another girl...okay sounds a bit boring but I do my best.its an AldoXOC & WickiXOC story.Dont like dont read.Im no native english speaker so my grammar maybe sucks:D
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Sie müssen sehen, dass nicht jeder von uns so ist wie er."(They have to see that not every one of us is like him.) Luzinda looked straight into the eyes of her older brother which looked back at her very suspicious. "Und wie willst du sie das sehen lassen? Was hast du vor?"(And how do you want to let them see? What do you want to do?) "Die Frage ist nicht, was ich machen werde, sondern was ich getan habe." (The question is not what I want to do. It's what I have done.) "Und was soll das sein?"(And what should that be?) "Heute Abend war ich bei Colonel Dresdner zu Besuch…unser Vater war auch dort."(That evening I visited Colonel Dresdner. Our father was there too." Her brother suddenly griped her at the small shoulders and shakes her lightly. "Was zum Teufel hast du gemacht?"(What the hell have you done?) She only smirked, gets rid of her brother's grip, turned around and went straight into her room. There she turned up the light, took a suitcase, opened her wardrobe, started to pull clothes out and put them into the suitcase. Her brother entered the room but suddenly stood still in the doorway. He noticed something in the pale light of the room that he didn't noticed in the dark of the hallway before. His sister's clothes were partly covered with blood and it doesn't look like she was hurt. "Bevor du auf die Idee kommst zu fragen, es ist nicht mein blut. Es ist das von ein Paar Nazis die ich jetzt los bin." (Before you ask, it's not my blood. It's the blood of a pair of Nazis I got rid of." She smiled brightly at him. "Colonel Dresdner ist tot." (Colonel Dresdner is dead.) He established. A nod from her. "Und unser Vater ebenfalls."(And our father too.) Another nod. "Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass, wenn es rauskommt, du dafür hängst." (You know that if it comes up you will hang for it." "Genau deshalb bin ich am packen. Ich werde gehen." (Exactly that why I pack my things. I'm going right now.) "In Ordnung." (Okay.) She looked at him. She thought he wouldn't let her escape. Her brother was a member of the SS and she prepared herself to kill him too if it would be the only way. She doesn't feel guilty for killing the colonel neither for killing her own father with her own hands. And she wouldn't feel guilty to kill her brother too. He wasn't the same brother she had loved anymore. For her he was a stranger. One of thousands marionettes which were in the hands of a psychopathic mass murder as their puppeteer. Not her brother anymore. But now she looked straight into his eyes and his gaze wasn't that sternly anymore it was softer. Like a shadow of his earlier kindness. He walk next to her, helped her to shut the suitcase, take it and lead her out of the house to his car which was parked in the alee. He opened the door for her let her sit in and took the driver seat, drove her to the railway station and bought her a ticket for the next train to Paris. He waited till the train come into the station, took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Pass auf dich auf." (Be safe.) He whispered. "Ich versuche es." (I try.) One last smile than she turned around, got into the train and the train goes out of the station. He gazed after the train till he couldn't see it anymore, went back to his car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I tried to run but they were faster than me and caught me after a hundred meters. One of them pushed me to the ground and held a gun against my head. "Noch eine Bewegung, du Schlampe und ich bring dich um." (one more move, you slut, and I'll kill you.) I didnt said anything just staid there and gazed at Rachtmann, from which I knew that he was the boss of this trupp. "soso, wen haben wir den da? Nicht etwa Fräulein Freborg?" (so who do we have here? Isnt that miss Freborg?) he let out a husk laught and tell his men to trow me into the back of the truck. I tried to fight against the grip of the soldier but a hard blow against the back of my head makes everything around me to turn black.

The time I wake up, I felt pain all over my body. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in the back of a truck. The second thing I noticed was that I was naked. I pulled myself a bit up and looked around. For luck my clothes laid right next to me. I pulled them up. They were a bit teared in pieces but not ruined. I tried to stand up but a strong pain flushed trough my body. In spite of the pain I dressed myself because the last thing I really wanted was that someone will find me here fully naked. Suddenly there were shot outside the truck. After they had passed a male voice said something like that someone should look into the truck. The canopy of the truck was pulled aside and two men looked inside. They looked surprise to see me, but then one of them climbed in and setteled himself right in front of me. He gived me a searchend look. Then he offered me his hand and helped me out of the truck. I tried to stand but my body don't obeyed me not anymore. For luck the man saved me before I crashed on the ground and held me up, but I doesn't noticed anything of this anymore.

Cold water smashed right into my face and I gasped in surprise. I opened my eyes and looked straigt into the eyes of another man.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry that it took me so long to update:(**

**its a very short capter but i hope you'll like it. **

**Inglourious Basterds isnt mine (even if i wish it was)**

3. luzis POV

I let out a cry and struggled against his grip round my wrists. He let go my wrists and held up his hands in an excursing manner. "Okay, first of all darling', don't panic." he tried to calm me. I breathed deep in, one time, twice. "English?" he asked. I nodded. "So who are you?" "Luzinda Freborg. You?" "Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Why had you been in the Nazi truck?" "I was escaping from the Nazis but they caught me." "And why should some Nazi-fuckers chase a little Arian lady?" he snorts, "I hope you know that this story sounds like shit." I looked down. "So tell me why should I believe you?" "Because it's the truth." He shook his head at my statement then looked me straight in the eyes. "What have you done to them?" "I killed two Colonels." He raised an eyebrow. "Which of them did you kill?" "Colonel Dresdner and Colonel Freborg, they were both important in the German air force." "Wait a moment. You said your name is Freborg. Was this Colonel related to you?" "He was my father, but I held no love for him anymore and he was an obstacle for me to come to Dresdner." "So you killed him?" came another voice from behind me. "I turned and startled. "Hugo?" "Hallo Luzi.", was the only answer.

**okay luzi knows Hugo but bout that later. The other oc will come next capter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok new capter. its a bit longer then the last one.**

**Hope you like it**

**4.**

I looked at Hugo in pure disbelieve. "Überrascht mich hier zu sehen?" (Surprised to see me here?), he asked with a smug smirk in his face. I opened my mouth a couple of times but no sound came out. He only laughed, helped me up from the ground and swung me into his arms for a bone crashing hug. I hugged him back as if my dear life hung on him. Maybe it was this way. It seems like this Aldo doesn't believe me and maybe if Hugo believes me he could change the Lieutenants opinion. Hugo looked down to me. "Also stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Oberst Freborg und Oberst Dresdner von einem von Freborg Verwandten ermordet worden sind?" (So it's true that Colonel Freborg and Colonel Dresdner got murdered by a relative of Freborg?) I laughed. "Es scheint so." (It seems so.) "Hey, I really hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but could you please stop talkin' in fuckin' German." I stepped out of Hugo's arms and held up my hands in an apologizing manner. "Sorry Lieutenant." He only snorts at my behavior. "Okay enough fun for today. Hug, what's your opinion 'bout the story of this littl' lady?" "I think the story is true." Aldo only smirked. "Do you say that cause she's your…what's the German word for it…schatz? Is it cause of that? Cause she's your little sweetheart? Come on you two would be the perfect picture of a sweet littl' Arian couple." Hugo looked as if he would go to murder Aldo. "Luzi is not my sweetheart." Was the only answer from him. Aldo noticed his gaze for his own luck. "Keep calm Hugo, I was only joking. So why do you think that her story is true?" "Because there were rumors under the German soldiers that two Colonels were murdered by a relative of one of the two." Aldo leaned back a bit and studied me closely. "And in this case it could be only you." he said. Hugo nodded. "I see…," Aldo said and ran his fingers through his hair in a thinking manner. Then he looked up again and me straight in the eyes. "Tell me darlin', why did you kill them? Why didn't you just be a littl' Nazi girl, married one of them, born babies for your oh so holy fatherland and be what every blond blue-eyed German girl wanted to be? Why did you kill two high ranked colonels and ran away just to get coughed and raped by some fucking kraut soldiers?" I looked down to the ground. I remembered the things that happened in the truck. The beats. The pain. The with bestial lust filled faces of the soldiers which were now dead. They had wanted to destroy me. They had wanted to break me. But they hadn't been able to. I was cracked but I wasn't broken…yet. I looked up again. "I have done all of this because I wasn't able to look away anymore." "Away from what exactly?" "From everything they did." "What have they done to you?" "They have taken David away from me." "Who was David?" "My best friend." "What happened to him?" "They took him away and shoot him." "Why that?" "He was a Jew." "Oh and since when do Germans give a fuck bout what is happening to the Jews?" "We're not all the same. Some of us care." "Really? Then ask Sara who cared about what happened to her?" "Who's Sara?" "That would be me" came another new, this time female, voice from behind me.

**like i promised a new oc:) more about her in the next capter**


	5. Chapter 5

**the new oc is here **

**i dont know but i got the feeling that none of my ocs like her father..**

**..but well its how it is:D**

5.

I turned around. Behind me stand a young woman with a painful expression on her face. She held her left arm which was bound in a bloody bandage. Her light red-brown hair reached her fragile shoulders on which she was held up by a man with short dark brown hair and dark eyes in a dark green jacket. "Little one I thought I said you have to rest a bit." Aldo announced to her. "I couldn't rest a bit." Was her only answer. She looked my way. "Who are you?" She asked. "Luzinda Freborg." "German?" "Yes." "Schön dich kennen zu lernen Luzinda. Ich bin Sara Lilienstein." (Nice to meet you Luzinda. I'm Sara Lilienstein.) She said with a smile. "Ich bin Wilhelm Wicki."(I'm Wilhelm Wicki.) The man said with a serious expression on his face. "Ganz meinerseits."(Nice to meet you too.) "So, du hast also Dresdner und Freborg getötet. Interessant. Ich hätte es nie fertiggebracht meinen eigenen Vater zu töten. Auch wenn es besser gewesen ware." (So you are the one that killed Dresdner and Freborg. Interesting. I would never have the courage to kill my own father though it would have been the best.) I looked at her with a blank expression on the face. I killed my father because he had been a monster so what have her father done? "Ich sehe, du fragst dich gerade warum ich so etwas über meinen eigenen Vater sage. Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt." ( I can see you asked yourself why I say things like that about my own father. Maybe I will tell you one day. But not today.) I nodded. I understood that everyone keeps things that one doesn't really want to share with others. Especially with total strangers.


End file.
